Entre la realidad y la realidad
by paola.suarezsierra
Summary: Summary: -¿Qué eliges? ¿Cuál realidad, de verdad deseas?- allí estaba, entre la espada y la pared, el tiempo de decidir era ahora, ya no había vuelta atrás, sabía que ganaba y que perdía así que sin más, respondí-La realidad que deseo es…-
1. Prólogo

¿Qué harías si de repente, te fragmentas y te das cuenta que estas atrapada entre dos mundos pero si los que Vinieron Antes, te dan la oportunidad de escoger tu realidad? ¿Cuál tomarías? ¿El mundo del siglo XII, donde quien jamás creías que existió, lo hace, pero te separas de tu familia? O ¿El mundo es todo lo que tú conoces pero nunca vuelves a ver esa época y la gente que tanta ilusión te ha hecho? Pues espero que jamás te toque hacerlo, porque estoy atrapada entre algo que anhelo y algo que tengo miedo de perder… esta, es mi historia.


	2. ¿Fragmentación del alma? Buen chiste

Era otro lunes de otra semana, normalmente los lunes son mis peores días, lo juro por Dios. Me levante 5:30 am como ya me era costumbre, el cielo seguía a oscuras, con la Luna como única regente del firmamento. La música de mi padre retumbaba entre los muros de la casa, ahora sonaba Friday I'm in love, de The Cure, amaba esa canción así que comencé a arreglarme, entre brincos y entonaciones mal hechas.

Ya con la ropa puesta, el cabello arreglado y completamente higienizada, subí al auto junto a mi progenitor, prendí el radio y escuche otro absurdo reportaje espiritual sobre como una persona podía llegar a fragmentar su alma, dándole la capacidad de vivir en dos realidades, completamente ajenas entre sí pero era por un determinado tiempo. Bufé. ¡Era absurdo, incomprensible, simplemente… estúpido! Mire por la ventana, observando el cielo que se cernía sobre la metrópoli y me quede dormida.

-Alexia, despierta-la voz gruesa y seria de mi padre me despertó, pero pese a que me despertó con suavidad, pegue un respingo a la par que gritaba "Masyaf, Altaïr ¡¿Quién?!" Mi acompañante rodó los ojos, suspirando por mí grito-Ya te has viciado con ese juego, gracias a ti ya no olvido los nombres de esos absurdos personajes que pueden caer de 50mtrs y no se despeinan-sonreí por aquella broma tan propia de él.

-Adiós papá-me despedí simplemente con un beso en su mejilla y baje del auto para luego adentrarme en el instituto.

No me he presentado como debería, soy Alexia Castile, una chica de 17 años, cabello rubio cenizo, mis ojos son grandes y almendrados, de color café, mido aproximadamente 1.67 cm, no puedo decir que soy la chica con mejores dotes pero no soy plana como tabla, aunque escondo las curvas naturales heredadas por genética. Todos me dicen friki, gamer aunque no me considero así pero bueno, eso sí, soy nerd, saco los mejores promedios, me la vivo entre libros, escribiendo y dibujando por lo que carezco de amigos, solo una amiga, llamada Ileana, es un amor, tiene su carácter pero me comprende y escucha.

Llegue a mi casillero, el cual abrí y saque los materiales que necesitaría además de una libreta de portada y contraportada de cuero, donde dibujos y pequeños escritos se escondían de las miradas curiosas.

Camine por los amplios pasillos, que abarcaban varios metros de largo, hasta llegar a mi aula de filosofía pero me vi interceptada por Ileana que venía eufórica-¿Escuchaste el reportaje sobre la fragmentación del alma?- no contuve mi rodar de ojos, ella creía en ello así que tendría que escucharla dar su larga charla intentando convencerme, de lo cual, no me equivoque, todo el día el mismo tema. Recuerdo vagamente sus palabras distintas "Si te puedes ensimismar lo suficiente en una realidad mientras te relajas, llegaras allí"; por un momento reí por lo bajo al imaginarme en Assassin's Creed, mi videojuego favorito, era absurdo pero fue lindo pensarlo.

Mi tiempo en el instituto dio por terminado así que sin demora tome el transporte hasta llegar a casa, la cual estaba vacía, madre estaba de viaje por trabajo y padre seguía en la oficina. Subí a paso apresurado hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta mientras tiraba mi mochila a un rincón.

Me tumbe boca arriba en la cama y casi como si yo las hubiera evocado, las palabras de Ileana fluyeron con claridad en mi cabeza "Si te puedes ensimismar lo suficiente en una realidad mientras te relajas, llegaras allí". Suspire. No perdía nada con intentar, así que me relaje mientras pensaba en Assassin's Creed, específicamente en Masyaf, a la llegada de Altaïr desde el Templo de Salomón. Comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo flaqueaba, mi mente ensimismada en ese momento como nunca antes en mi vida, me sentí volar cuando de golpe abrí los ojos al sentir una cálida luz en el rostro, no puede ser, estaba… estaba en Masyaf.


	3. El salvador de Masyaf

Estaba ante la entrada a la aldea de Masyaf, los dos guardias me miraban extraño, fue cuando me percate de mis prendas pero se distrajeron al escuchar la característica voz de cierto sarraceno-¡Arre!-se escuchaban ya muy cerca los golpeteos de los cascos del caballo así que aproveche de entrar en la aldea y sentarme en un banco pero con mi ropa no pasaba muy desapercibida que digamos. El tiempo se detuvo por un instante, ante mi dos figuras aparecieron, ambas mujeres, si no estaba mal eran Minerva y Juno. La primera mencionada me miro de arriba abajo.

-Escucha, niña, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que he de ser directa-hizo una ligera pausa, como sopesando sus palabras-has fragmentado tu alma, entre la realidad que conoces y esta realidad, tú tienes un objetivo, en ambas realidades, pero solo podrás cumplir uno… tendrás un mes, en el que vivirás en ambos mundos, por llamarlo de alguna forma… al terminar el plazo de tiempo, deberás escoger tu realidad-me quede perpleja ante aquellas palabras, era tan repentino.

-¿Cuál es mi objetivo?- interrogue, casi desesperada ya que ambas figuras se desvanecían, como un espejismo en medio del desierto.

-Tú debes descubrirlo, solo tenemos probabilidades-respondió Juno simplemente mientras se marchaba con el viento, del cual apenas me había percatado, volvía a soplar y en menos de lo que me di cuenta, el tiempo retomaba su movimiento-3…2…1-y justo como predije, caí de bruces contra el suelo cuando Altaïr, mi ídolo, me empujo mientras caminaba acelerado.

Me miro, más bien, miro mis ropas con un gesto algo confundido pero pese a mis pintas (tan raras en la época) tomo mi mano con gentileza mientras tiraba de mi para ponerme en pie y tan pronto como vino, se fue pero sabía que iría a la fortaleza de Masyaf donde sería escarmentado pero entonces eran atacados por los templarios.

Abrí mis ojos cual platos, ¡Templarios! Mierda, mierda, mierda, eso no tardaría en suceder así que o me ganaba el favoritismo de alguien pronto para que me llevara a la fortaleza o buscaba un escondite, opte por la segunda, me escondería en un fardo de paja y problema resuelto pero antes… comencé a caminar por la aldea, viendo lo que ya había visto y conociendo lo que conocía pero nada era comparado con la realidad, poder sentir el aroma de la montaña, escuchar el correr tranquilo del rio, el aire fresco en cada poro de mi piel, la calidez de aquel intenso sol, poder ver a la gente más viva que computarizada, con sus problemas y sus alegrías, me sentía en casa, como si encajará allí.

Mi recorrido fue interrumpido cuando vi al informador correr aterrorizado hacia la fortaleza a avisar del ataque templario, así que corrí a mi escondite, rogando que todo saliera bien.

Escuche los gritos desesperados de la gente, el cantico del acero de las espadas chocando entre ellas, para luego oír como todos se iban a la fortaleza. Cuando creí que todo había pasado, sentí una mano grande y callosa tomar mi brazo y halar de él "¡Mierda, esto es malo!". Me llevo a rastras hasta Robert dé Sable, aquel pelón desvariado desesperado y deseoso de poder; no contuve mis impulsos y escupí en la cara del hombre, el cual me soltó una bofetada-Será un rehén, llevadla con los demás-caminamos cuesta arriba hasta la entrada del cuartel de los Asesinos, a continuación venia el parloteo del anciano traidor y luego la arrogancia del pelón, para dar paso a él tan ansiado salto de fe. Sabía que Altaïr estaba a salvo y pronto soltaría los troncos, lo cual, fue así pero me vi en apuros, no tenía a donde ir y los troncos rodaban muy rápido para correr pero sentí una mano tomarme del antebrazo, cargarme al hombro mientras corría sobre los troncos hasta ponernos a salvo junto a los demás Asesinos, pero de repente, al dejarme en medio, todos me miraron, de arriba abajo, escudriñándome de manera desconfiada.

Mire a mi salvador que curiosamente, era Altaïr.


End file.
